James' Little Sister
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: When the guys left for LA they didn't leave much behind. James brought everything he needed.  Got his lucky comb. But instead... Did he forget something even more important? "What could that be?" You ask. A younger sister in need... can the guys help them
1. Chapter 1

James POV

"Relax! Dude just calm down!" Kendall complained.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" needles to say I was flipping out. "Is that all you can say!" Kendal sighed "Ware is it, ware is it, WARE IS IT!" I ran around the apartment throwing and destroying nearly everything I came in contact with.

"You'll find it. Relax." Kendall dodged a package of bread and caught a glass as they flew at his head.

"What if it don't!" I looked up from the island that I had thrown the last two items from.

Logan and Carlos came back from an extra vocal lesson with Gustavo, just as I threw bananas at the door. They flew by and hit wall next to Logan's head. "DUDE!"

I hardly stopped. "Sorry." I called.

"What's with him?" Carlos looked at Kendal.

"He lost his lucky comb." Kendall replied rolling his eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT IS NO BIG DEAL! IT IS A VERY. BIG. DEAL!"

"Just chill out." Logan said.

"Chill out!" I grabbed Logan by the shirt. "WHY SHOULD I CHILL OUT THIS IS NOT GOOD! I AM FREIKIN OUT MAN! FREIKIN OUT!" Just then Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Take it easy boys!" she said.

"BUT-" I started.

"Stop!" I shut my mouth. She pointed to the couch which had been torn apart. "Sit." we all went over fixed it and sat down. "Explain." We all started talking at once. She held up her hand. We all stopped. "One at a time."

She pointed to me. I was still hyperventilating while Carlos laughed next to me. "I CAN'T FIND MY LUCKY COMB!" she held up her hand.

Then she pointed to Kendall. "Seriously I have to explain what happened?" He gestured around the room. Mrs. Knight nodded.

She pointed to Carlos. "Logan and I came back from the extra voice lesson with Gustavo when he TOTALLY blew it with us over some missed lyrics and James was all ballistic and thrown' stuff around the room like crazy and-"

"I got it." Mrs. knight assured him. "You're up." She pointed to Logan.

"James Threw a banana at my head which we know could have hurt or poked my eye out if it had hit me."

"IT IS STILL MISSING!" I screamed. This session was NOT HELPING!

"Mom?" Katie came in, and looked around and here eyes rested on the banana spot on the wall. Do I wanna know?" Kendall shook his head. "Okay then…anyway…I found this in the car." She held up…

"MY LUCHY COMB!" I literally threw myself at Katie who handed it over without protest. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! KATIE I SO OWE YOU NOW! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I COULD JUST KISS YOU!"

"OKAY! Kendall grabbed me by the shoulders. "Don't ever say that again."

I thought for a second then realized what I just said… "Oops…sorry…" I turned to Katie. "That probably sounded weird."

"Whatever pretty boy." She walked into her room.

"Clean this up." Mrs. Knight told me.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

Kalen POV

"CALM DOWN! BREATH! IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT!"

"B- B- B- BUT!"

"DUDE CHILL!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS IS!"

"Kalen! BREATH!"

"I CAN'T I'M GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN IT IS DRIVING ME NUTS!"

"Guys help me out here!"

"No thanks what ever it is I'll stay out of it."

I started to step backwards. I needed to escape my friend who's attempt in calming me down was not working I needed to think.

"Don't move." She said.

"CALLIEEEE!"

"Don't "Callie" me. You are so not getting out of this one. Besides I don't see the big deal here! We have to go home the year is done!" I looked at my best friend and realized she was telling the truth. I could tell since when I looked at her deep brown eyes they never wavered from me. That and I had filled out the trascript.

Needles to say I lost it again and started hyperventilating. "I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!"

Callie looked at my other friends Christopher and Jack. They were on the ground laughing. "SHUT UP IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"YA IT IS!" Jack exclaimed

"JUST THE OTHER DAY YOU WERE SAYING YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO GO HOME!" Christopher reminded me.

"That was before I found out I would instead be going to L.A. ware my older brother apparently went without me knowing!" I yelled but not as loud since I was trying to calm down. I couldn't go to LA! I was just some kid from Minnesota! I was just the kid sister of the hockey playing, good-looking, awesome singing, heart throb who is James Diamond! Callie just didn't get it! Her and Logan's relationship was as different as it could get! She was this pretty, tough, stylish, back talking, kid making a reputation for herself at the international boarding school we went to. Oh did I forget to mention that gifted kids are that go here are all competitive and friendly at the same time and that the kids who get here on full scholarships like us were under stress sometimes? Well we are which is probably why with exams coming up I was prone to panic attacks similar to the one I was having now. But Callie was smart and beautiful and still in touch with her math genius older brother Logan who helps her over video chat all the time.

"DUDE!" Callie came up and literally pushed me over.

"DUDE YOURSELF!" I stood up.

"Alright you two need to chill." Jack came over and pushed us apart. He was the peacekeeper of our group of friends as well as the group he and Christopher hung out with when Callie and I were mad at them. I looked at him. He looked more like James than I did. They had the same shade of hair and same tan skin. Maybe he would be willing to go ahead of me and pretend to be me. Then again there was the whole boy/girl issue and he had a different color eyes than me and he was too tall.

I sighed in frustration. Callie rolled her eyes at me. "Hay you know that band Big Time Rush? The demo Logan sent me and I showed you? The one that you like so much?"

"Yea… why?"

"That is the band Logie is in. With Kendall and Carlos…"

"Wait… you mean…" I stopped as I realized why the fourth voice had sounded so familiar…

"And James." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

My phone rang. I got up to answer it and looked at the number. It didn't show up as a familiar number. Could it be one of the guys back in Minnesota whose name hadn't made it onto the contacts for the new phone I had gotten. "Hello?" I answered it.

_"James?"_ It was a girl's voice. That had shocked me.

"Who is this?" I asked

_"Sorry…I…Uh…Never mind…" _Whoever it was they sounded confused.

"Can I help you?" I ask wondering if it's someone messing with me.

_"Uhh…well…you see it's…it's uhh…look never mind I'll talk to you later." _What? No way were they hanging up on me.

"No don't hang up yet." I heard the other person such in sharply…what was that about.

_"Yes?" _they seemed so unsure and hopeful. Was that even a possible combination?

"Tell me your name." I heard them sigh.

_"Uhh… Look it isn't that important… I think I may have the wrong number…" _and with that they hung up. I looked at the number again. It looked so familiar. Then it hit me. No way.

"LOGAN!" I practically screamed. The other three guys all jumped up from the couch and Logan yelped.

"Uhhh. Yea?" he asked.

"CALL CALLIE I NEED HER TO TELL ME KALEN'S CELL NUMBER!"

"Who's Kalen?" Carlos asked. Then I remembered. He had never met my younger sister. I had known Kendal since we were kids and she use to babysit Katie. And Logan knew her since his little sister had become her best friend.

"Well Carlos it's a funny story…"

"Carlos doesn't know about Kalen?" Kendall looked at me.

"He never met her."

"Ummm…" Carlos jumped back into the conversation. "What am I missing here? Is she like your ex or something?"

"No. She's uhh… my…sister…"

"JAMES HAS A SISTER!" Carlos exploded.

"Yes. Oh hang on… Hello?" Logan had called his sister Callie who as I mentioned earlier was Kalen's (My sister) best friend. "Yea it has been a while. Hay can you give me Kalen's number… Why…oh well you see James got a call and didn't recognize the number so he answered it and I guess he thinks it was Kal-"

_"THAT IDIET!"_ Logan jerked the phone away from his ear as his sister exploded.

Logan's POV

Geez what was up with my sister. I looked at the other guys and didn't know what to think. James's face fell and he looked absolutely distraught. Carlos looked scared as he latched his helmet and slowly inched towards the swirly slide. And Kendall. Well he looked just plain confused. "Callie you need to calm down." I said.

_"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIER WORLD HAS THE ABSOLUTE WORST BROTHER IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"_ Man she was loud. I had to keep the phone five inches away from my ear and could still hear her clearly. I knew the others could to since by now Carlos was in the swirly slide, Kendall had by now caught on to what was going on and was starring openmouthed at James who looked ready to break down and cry.

"Callie."

_"WHAT!"_

"Remember what we talked about?"

_ "BUT LOGAN!"_

"Don't "but Logan" me you need to attend your anger management classes!"

_ "BUT!"_

"When was the last time you broke something?"

_"Oh…I don't know…umm…a year…six months…I mean I don't know exactly how long…I mean who's keeping track?"_

"Callie." I said my voice rising. That always got her to tell the truth but I saved it for occasions like this one.

_ "Three days…"_

"What was it?"

_ "The teacher's desk."_

"Why did you break it?"

_ "She called me a stupid gold digger."_

"I highly doubt that."

_ "BUT IT'S TRUE!" _She whined.

"Explain."

_"I turned in my paper on what I want to do when I get older and I want to be rich and successful in the music biz and she said music stars are greedy wannabes and that someone with my potential should be focusing on something of greater importance and I told her that if she hated kids so much then she shouldn't work with them and she said kids are just small, stupid adults and I said maybe kids are smart but loose our minds after we are desensitized to the world by uptight weirdoes like her and she was all 'you just like money you little gold digger' and so I got mad and we were at her desk and I though break the desk hit her in the face or break the whiteboard but since the second one is illegal and the third one is more important for learning not to mention more expensive so I hulled out and drop kicked it and It broke in half just like those big stacks of wood I practiced on in Martial Arts so I was like SWEET but she gave me detention and sent the bill to mom and I paid for it out of my-stuff-that-I-keep-breaking-fund and that was that and I had a new record since it had been two months since the last time and last time doesn't count since it was an accident so it's technically been two and a half months so its like a month better than my old record and- and- and… and… … … … and you TOTALLY JUST GOT ME OFF TRACK PUT JAMES ON THE PHONE SO I CAN SEND HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD WARE HE CAN ROT IN SHAME!"_ James heard this and gulped. He had been on the receiving end of a "M.L." or mad lecture from my sister once before. Trust me it was not fun.

"Callie. You scream at him or break anything else and I'll tell mom about that one thing last winter."

_"You wouldn't dare you know that was an accident."_

"You know I would."

_"Aww! LOGIE! HE'S A LOW LIFE! A NOTHING! A ******* BROTHER FROM ****!"_

"CALLIE LANGUAGE!" I blew it. I yelled. "THIS IS NOT YOUR MESS YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF IT!" I hated yelling at her but she can't get involved in this, this is James and Kalen's mess. Kendall and James were looking at me like I had grown two heads. I was normally the calm one and Kendall and James had never heard me yell at Callie. Carlos fell out of the slide and looked at me in shock. He hadn't ever heard me yell either.

_"M'sorry."_ She mumbled. _"I'll put Kalen on."_

I heard some mumbles on the other side of the phone and handed it to James.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalen's POV

I was shocked. I could tell by the look on Callie's face and the noise from the phone Logan had just yelled at her. She handed me the phone "Wants you." Was all she said before she collapsed on the couch and folded into a ball "He's so fmd ta mph…what was I timphin? Mph bif I blow it? I jmst med to swer…Omph mee gaf…" She mumbled of at least that's what I heard. I had a feeling it was something along the lines of _'He's so mad at me…what was I thinking? Why did I blow it? I just had to swear…oh my god.' _After that it was all to muffled to hear.

I put the phone to my ear "Hello?" I asked thinking it was Logan wanting to know what Callie was so mad about

_"KALEN! IS THAT REALY YOU!" _I couldn't believe it. It was James.

"Oh. Hi James." I said. I didn't mean to sound as sad as I did.

_"Yea. It's me…why do you sound so disappointed…It's me your big brother! You know the guy who sits with you when your sick and sings you personalized birthday songs!" _He sounded like he was panicking.

"Sorry." I said.

_"I don't want you to be sorry I want you to be happy."_

"Then why did you leave to go to L.A. without telling me. How come that for the last Two years while I've been here I haven't heard from you? How come whenever I tried to call all I got was your voicemail?" I had tiers welling up in my eyes. I remembered the six months after I left. It wasn't that bad at first but after a few weeks communications got shorter and with more distance in between. After a while I gave up.

_"Kalen…Please I never meant for this to happen. Just come out here for the summer like mom and dad planned and give me another chance! I will do anything."_

"I gave you a second chance and a third when I cam back last summer and the summer before any you were to busy to pay any attention to me. It's like I don't even exist anymore James! I'm going to live with mom and dad for the summer.

_"But Kalen!"_

"NO! I'm not coming."

_"Kalen mom and dad are getting worse. You know it to. Last time you visited they were worse than the time before. Please I wont be there to protect you."_

"I can take care of myself James."

_"Please… Kalen don't do this!"_

I hung up. I didn't want him to change my mind.

"Kalen." I shot up. Christopher was right behind me.

"I'm not going to him." I said. I looked at him. He was the tallest out of the four of us but not as tall as James. When I first met him I had found him kind of intimidating. But he was just another lanky teen who's trying to get through his growth spurt.

"Kalen he's your brother." He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Even though I knew he wouldn't hurt a fly I still felt myself squirm under his intimidating gaze.

"You don't understand." I mumbled.

"Just give him a chance." He said. I looked over to ware Callie had been sitting hoping she would take over. Her persuasion was yelling without logic so she was easier to ignore than Christopher. She wasn't there. "Ty took her into his room to calm her down."

I looked back up at him. "I can't just forgive him."

"You don't have to. You can try again and see if he grows on you at least then you have some kind of relationship with him. It's better than none. Trust me." He said.

That ticked me off. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF IT'S BETER? YOU HATE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY'S GUTS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS OR SISTERS IN YEARS! SO DON'T YOU GO GIVING ME ADVICE ON HOW TO BOND WITH MY BROTHER!" I immediately regretted it. Christopher's eyes darkened in a way that made my heart skip about ten beats. "Christopher…I…I'm sorry." My eyes filled with tiers. "I…I didn't mean." Why had I said that? His family was off limits. We all knew that. I had just said the worst possible thing anyone can say to Christopher. "Please…I…I didn't mean-"

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Chri-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID! I WAS TRYING TO HELP! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR FAMILY TO END UP LIKE MINE BUT IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANNA ******* TALK ABOUT THEN GO THE **** AHEAD! JUST COUNT ME OUT!" at this point he had tears in his eyes. And his voice had taken on a hostile tone I had never heard before. It made me want to hide and curl up and cry and die all at the same time. I looked at him fear obviously written across my face. I heard a door open. Christopher turned around to see Tyler and Callie standing there. He stomped passes them and into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalen's POV

I was shocked. I could tell by the look on Callie's face and the noise from the phone Logan had just yelled at her. She handed me the phone "Wants you." Was all she said before she collapsed on the couch and folded into a ball "He's so fmd ta mph…what was I timphin? Mph bif I blow it? I jmst med to swer…Omph mee gaf…" She mumbled of at least that's what I heard. I had a feeling it was something along the lines of _'He's so mad at me…what was I thinking? Why did I blow it? I just had to swear…oh my god.' _After that it was all to muffled to hear.

I put the phone to my ear "Hello?" I asked thinking it was Logan wanting to know what Callie was so mad about

_"KALEN! IS THAT REALY YOU!" _I couldn't believe it. It was James.

"Oh. Hi James." I said. I didn't mean to sound as sad as I did.

_"Yea. It's me…why do you sound so disappointed…It's me your big brother! You know the guy who sits with you when your sick and sings you personalized birthday songs!" _He sounded like he was panicking.

"Sorry." I said.

_"I don't want you to be sorry I want you to be happy."_

"Then why did you leave to go to L.A. without telling me. How come that for the last Two years while I've been here I haven't heard from you? How come whenever I tried to call all I got was your voicemail?" I had tiers welling up in my eyes. I remembered the six months after I left. It wasn't that bad at first but after a few weeks communications got shorter and with more distance in between. After a while I gave up.

_"Kalen…Please I never meant for this to happen. Just come out here for the summer like mom and dad planned and give me another chance! I will do anything."_

"I gave you a second chance and a third when I cam back last summer and the summer before any you were to busy to pay any attention to me. It's like I don't even exist anymore James! I'm going to live with mom and dad for the summer.

_"But Kalen!"_

"NO! I'm not coming."

_"Kalen mom and dad are getting worse. You know it to. Last time you visited they were worse than the time before. Please I wont be there to protect you."_

"I can take care of myself James."

_"Please… Kalen don't do this!"_

I hung up. I didn't want him to change my mind.

"Kalen." I shot up. Christopher was right behind me.

"I'm not going to him." I said. I looked at him. He was the tallest out of the four of us but not as tall as James. When I first met him I had found him kind of intimidating. But he was just another lanky teen who's trying to get through his growth spurt.

"Kalen he's your brother." He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Even though I knew he wouldn't hurt a fly I still felt myself squirm under his intimidating gaze.

"You don't understand." I mumbled.

"Just give him a chance." He said. I looked over to ware Callie had been sitting hoping she would take over. Her persuasion was yelling without logic so she was easier to ignore than Christopher. She wasn't there. "Ty took her into his room to calm her down."

I looked back up at him. "I can't just forgive him."

"You don't have to. You can try again and see if he grows on you at least then you have some kind of relationship with him. It's better than none. Trust me." He said.

That ticked me off. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF IT'S BETER? YOU HATE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY'S GUTS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF YOUR BROTHERS OR SISTERS IN YEARS! SO DON'T YOU GO GIVING ME ADVICE ON HOW TO BOND WITH MY BROTHER!" I immediately regretted it. Christopher's eyes darkened in a way that made my heart skip about ten beats. "Christopher…I…I'm sorry." My eyes filled with tiers. "I…I didn't mean." Why had I said that? His family was off limits. We all knew that. I had just said the worst possible thing anyone can say to Christopher. "Please…I…I didn't mean-"

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Chri-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID! I WAS TRYING TO HELP! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR FAMILY TO END UP LIKE MINE BUT IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANNA ******* TALK ABOUT THEN GO THE **** AHEAD! JUST COUNT ME OUT!" at this point he had tears in his eyes. And his voice had taken on a hostile tone I had never heard before. It made me want to hide and curl up and cry and die all at the same time. I looked at him fear obviously written across my face. I heard a door open. Christopher turned around to see Tyler and Callie standing there. He stomped passes them and into his room.

Kendall's POV

I couldn't believe it. What had happened that caused Kalen to be this mad at James. I thought back to a few years ago when Kalen and Logan's little sister Callie (I know confusing right?) left to go to this fancy international boarding school.

_Flashback~_

_Me, Katie, James and Logan all walked to James's and Logan's adjoining back yards (One of the reason Kalen and Callie had become fast friends). Carlos was gone visiting family so that's why he still had no idea about Kalen._

"_JAMIE YOU MADE IT!" Kalen ran over and Tackle/hugged James. She was the only one aloud to call him Jamie and live. Same with Callie and her nickname for Logan (Logie). _

"_I couldn't miss my little sister's going away party now could I? Not when I'm going to miss her and be unable to talk to her for a whole school year? Are you sure you want to go?"_

"_Positive. This is our big opportunity to go to any Art school I want on a full ride!" She high fived Callie._

"_I so can't wait! Hay Kalen you think there are any cute boys up in Canada?" Callie asked. We had all come I saw James and Logan both pale. I burst out laughing and Kalen rolled her eyes. She still had no interest in boys beyond friendship (To James's utter delight). _

"_Logan if your sister gets my sister to start liking boys I swear I will kill her." _

"_Yeah how about you just knock the hormones out of her." He said._

"_Works for me."_

"_Come on guys lets have them open their presents." Katie usurer us over to the table ware a few people had put parting gifts. "This ones from us." Katie handed Kalen her gift. She shook it and listened._

"_Just open it." James told her._

"_Bet you twenty bucks it has to do with my IPod." She dared him._

"_I'll take that bet." He stuck out his hand and they shook. She opened the present and showed him that it was indeed a new case for her IPod. _

"_Pay up." she stuck out her hand and he dropped the twenty into her palm._

"_You got lucky now what do you say." _

_She turned to Katie and I. "Thank you Kenny-Kun and Kat-Chan!" She pulled us both into a hug. _

"_Callie this one is yours." Kaitie said. She smiled at her and ripped open the packaging to find a shiny red top and matching skirt. _

"_OOOHH I LOVE IT!" she yelled._

"_How short is it?" Logan grabbed it and held it up to her. The skirt came down to her knees and the shirt covered everything. _

"_It's OK you can trust us." I assured him. Honestly my mom and Katie had done all the shopping so I hadn't known what to expect._

"_I'm kidding." Logan said. I shot a look at Callie who started to laugh. _

"_He is so not kidding!" She squealed. "Thanks guys."_

"_Alright this one is from us." Logan's mom handed one box to Callie and another to Logan. They looked at each other obviously confused and they opened the boxes at the same time_

"_OH MY GOD!" They both yelled. They reached in and pulled out brand new Blackberries. Logan's was white and Callie's was black._

"_We thought that you could use international coverage now that Callie will be overseas."_

"_Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" they said simultaneously._

"_Oh. Kalen I almost forgot!" Kendal reached into his pocked and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Babysitting Money." _

"_You only owe me two bucks."_

"_Mom only had a five."_

"_Pay me back when I visit this summer."_

"_If your sure."_

"_Girls." James and Logan called their sisters. They turned to look at them._

"_Time for our presents." Logan grabbed Callie and James grabbed Kalen._

"_Drum role please!" Katie and I patted our legs with our hands. Kalen and Callie took the gifts and opened them slowly. Reveiling two old yet nearly perfect computers. "Logan and I replaced ours a few months ago and were trying to figure out what to do with the old ones."_

"_So we wiped the hard drives and reinstalled all the software as well as added on your email and Skype accounts so we can talk more often."_

"_THANK YOU!" both girls ran forward and tackle/hugged their respective brother._

_End Flashback~_

"Dude what happened?" I asked him. The girls were suppose to visit each summer for like a month for Junior High and then the full summer for High school. That was two years ago when they were going into seventh and we were going into eighth grade.

"I-I-I don't know…" he confessed.

"I'll tell you what I bet happened." Logan spoke up for the first time since handing over the phone. "You ignored her when they came home for their month after eighth grade. But we both had to since we had that huge tournament coming up for hockey. We both promised to make it up to them and I did the next summer. You didn't."

"What are you talking about I-"

"Hung out with her at night somewhat while throughout the day you were always either with us and the girls hanging out in a group or with your girlfriend at the time who you were obsessed with."

James collapsed on the couch as what Logan told him sunk in and realization hit him. "Oh my god…what have I done?" then he broke down and cried. I looked up at Carlos who seemed dumfounded. James had mentioned his sister before but Carlos had never met her so he had probably forgotten about her. But Logan kept in touch with Callie so he knew about her.

I think it was time for him to get the full story. "Carlos." I called he turned to me. "Come on I'll explain." I lead him into our shared room. "Okay. So you obviously know Katie."

"Yea of course."

"And you know about Callie."

"Yea. Logan's sister who I've never met and never heard anything negative about…you know until…"

"Yea…actually that's the first time I've ever heard him yell at her either. But now I want you to think back to before we left. Do you remember someone by the name of Kalen? James and Logan and Katie would always mention her a lot."

"You mean Katie's Baby sitter…Logan's sister's best friend…and OH I REMEMBER NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's POV

"James… James…JAMES!" I yelled.

He shot up like he had just heard me. "Logan what am I going to do?"

"You're going to make it up to Kalen."

"How? She won't come here!"

"We'll figure it out! We always do don't we?"

"No Kendall figures it out and we go along with it!"

"Your point?"

"If Kendal is the one to come up with a plan it may only make her hate me more!"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"…No…"


	6. Chapter 6

Katie's POV

Did I just hear that right? Kalen _hates _James! This is not possible she can't hate him! I was looking so forward to seeing her again.

Carlos's POV

I had forgotten about Kalen. Granted I never met her but still.

Kendall POV

I can't believe that idiot.

Logan POV

Why didn't Callie tell me Kalen hated him… OH NO! CALLIE! I STILL NEED TO TELL HER I AM SORRY FOR YELLING!

Mrs. Knight's POV

The boy's are going to have a tough time getting out of this one…

James's POV

Why am I such an idiot?

Mr. Biter's POV

Is my popcorn ready yet…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I know I haven't posted in a looooooong time but there was a problem with the parental restrictions on my computer. They were blocking like everything. Also if you did not notice or were wondering in the first chapter it was Christopher and Jack but later it accidently wound up being Tyler and Christopher. My bad. So you know it is Jack.**

Kalen POV

I got off the plane in Minnesota. I still felt awful about what I said to Christopher so my return to my "homeland" wasn't very fun. It didn't help that Callie had decided to go ahead and visit Logan in LA so I was alone. This also meant that If something happened to my parents I would be alone. I walked out of the airport and called a cab. I hoped in the car and took out my phone. I pressed speed dial four and waited for the phone to ring.

_You have reached the message box of Christopher Johnson. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep._

Hey Chris. It's Kalen. Look I know you're still mad at me and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring your family into the argument it just sort of slipped out… I don't want you to hate me… I'll see you after break I guess… Bye.

My phne began playing a song for it's ringotne. "Darkness of-"

"Hello?" I answered my phone in a flash.

_Kalen?_ It was Callie.

"Hey Callie."

_How was your flight?_

"Good. How's LA?"

_HOT!_

"See any cute guys yet?" I ask to humor her.

_Umm… The flight attendant…three guys in the air port…and… Oh the guy we just passed._

"Dear god Callie what am I going to do with you?"

_What about you scope out any cute ones?_

"Callie…Have you met me?"

_True, true._

Beep

"OH Callie I'm getting another call… I'll have to call you back."

_OK. Talk to you later… And Kalen._

"Yes?"

_Please consider coming to LA._

"No Callie." I hung up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

_Hey Kalen._

"Christopher?"

_Yeah… You're forgiven all right? Just don't do it again._

"Deal." I said relieved.

_How's Minnesota?_

"Fine."

_You're not home yet are you?_

"It's creepy how you do that."

_I was right. I can just tell by the way it's not creepy. I wish you luck with your folks._

"_Thanks Christopher." _

_No Problem_

"_Hey Christopher?"_

_Yeah?_

"_I got to go."_

_All right see you later._

I hung up the phone and looked out the window as the Taxi turned onto my street.

**SO that's it for now… I cant remember what I rated this but if it's not already I will probably be turning it to T. There will be some violence in upcoming chapters so be warned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I paid the taxi man and pulled my bags out. There was a car in the driveway. I sighed. It was bound to be a very long summer break. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal my father. "KALEEN! HOW ARE YA BABY!" He asked throwing an arm over my shoulder. I glanced under his arm and saw several empty beer bottles in on the floor.

"Dang…" I whispered to myself

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just said… Dad! It's so nice to see you again."

"You too Colin…"

I rolled my eyes _so it wasn't my imagination before. He is drunk._

"It's Kalen dad…"

"Of course it is."

"Did I hear Kalen there!" My mom asked peaking around the door.

"Hi mom."

"Good to see you sweetie." She said hugging me. I smelled alcohol on her to. "Now I'm sure your hungry. I'm not sure what we have but you know where everything is!"

"Right mom." I said.

I walked into the kitchen. After I made sure the door was closed I checked the liquor cabinet. They were fully stocked and once I opened the fridge I saw that the maybe two cases of beer on the floor in the living room had barley made a dent in their stash.

I made a sandwich and dad came in for another bottle. "Um dad… Don't you think that you've maybe had enough to drink so far today?" I asked.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

_oops_

He gave me a quick slap in the face. "You don't know what you're talking about Kaleen! You're not the adult now go to your room!"

I dashed upstairs and glanced in the mirror. I was starting to bruise.

"Well that went downhill fast…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I spent a week in my room. I came out while they were at work in order to eat my food. Occasionally one of them would come up and talk for a bit but then I would say something wrong they would slap me and then they would leave. It was still better than before when James and I were both there. But I knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Finally the solitary confinement drove me insane and I decided to go out. I looked out the window. My parents were home and judging by the noise downstairs they were drunker than ever. They would never let me leave. I'd already tried twice.

So I opened my window and took out the screen. Balancing on my windowpane I carefully climbed onto the tree that grew outside of my window.

"KALEN GET BACK HERE!" My dad yelled when he came through the door.

_Crap._ I leapt off of the branch and ran like crazy away from my house.

Once I got to the park I slowed down. It hadn't changed much since I was little. Walking over to the swing set I plopped down and watched a group of children play. The woman watching them looked familiar but I couldn't place her. She looked up and saw me watching her. I smiled at her then went back to daydreaming.

"Kalen?" I looked up. It was the same woman. "Kalen is that you?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Oh you don't recognize me… then again I guess it is expected…"

"Wait… Mrs. Mitchel!" I cried.

"Yes. Oh but Why didn't you go to L.A. With Callie?"

"I uh… James and I got into a fight." I confessed. "I didn't really want to see him and L.A. isn't really my thing."

"Oh I see. Well you should come over sometime." She said with a smile. Then she went back to watch the group of kids she was with I figured they must have been from her day care service. I knew she had seen the buses on my face. They lined either side of my eyes and hairline. Going home was sure to be a hell hole so I decided to hang around town for a bit. Passing the music store I saw posters for big time rush and frowned. James looked really happy and I was starting to doubt my decision to come to Minnesota. But the sun was going down and I had to get back home.

JAMES POV:

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gustavo yelled "YOU'RE TIMING IS OFF YOUR FORGETTING THE LYRICS AND YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"James this isn't like you," Kelly said pushing Gustavo away from the mic. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Kalen. I've tried to call her a few times but she hasn't picked up!" I explained. Just then my phone rang. "IT'S KALEN!" I yelled almost dropping my phone in shock.

"Hello?"

"James. I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." She was crying.

"Kalen?" I was panicking I heard yelling in the background and had a pretty good idea about what was going on. "KALEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I put her on speaker so Kendal and Logan could hear what was going on. I saw that Callie was listening from the other side of the glass.

"I'm sorry." She said. Someone else picked up the phone and was yelling _Who did you call! HU? Well maybe this'll nock the answer out of you._

I hear someone scream and the phone hit a wall before I was disconnected. Callie was up in a second dialing a number on her phone. "Jack? It's me. You're family lives in North Dakota right?... Can you get a plane to Minnesota tonight?"

I turned to Logan who was wide eyed. "Carlos call your dad. Tell him to go to James' house."

"Right." He pulled out his phone right away and Kendall was already on the line with his mom.

"James what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Look… my parent's… they like to drink a lot and when they drink they tend to get violent. We didn't tell any of you because we were worried we'd be sent into foster care and taken away from each other not that it's helping us right now."

"Gustavo." Logan said. "We need to get a plane to Minnesota now."

"Already on it." Kelly said.

Carlos hung up the phone. "My dad is on his way over."

"And Jack is heading to Minnesota. He's going to get there faster than we can." Callie said.

"You're guy's flight leaves in an hour." Kelly said.

"And our ride to the airport is on it's way." Kendal said.

Kalen POV

I locked my hands around my head trying to defend it from my parent's merciless blows. "FREEZE POLICE!" Someone yelled. a Hispanic man came over and checked me for a pulse. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I couldn't answer all I knew was the world was going black.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"

More people came over. "She's barely with us sir I'm not sure if she's going to make it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I spent a week in my room. I came out while they were at work in order to eat my food. Occasionally one of them would come up and talk for a bit but then I would say something wrong they would slap me and then they would leave. It was still better than before when James and I were both there. But I knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Finally the solitary confinement drove me insane and I decided to go out. I looked out the window. My parents were home and judging by the noise downstairs they were drunker than ever. They would never let me leave. I'd already tried twice.

So I opened my window and took out the screen. Balancing on my windowpane I carefully climbed onto the tree that grew outside of my window.

"KALEN GET BACK HERE!" My dad yelled when he came through the door.

_Crap._ I leapt off of the branch and ran like crazy away from my house.

Once I got to the park I slowed down. It hadn't changed much since I was little. Walking over to the swing set I plopped down and watched a group of children play. The woman watching them looked familiar but I couldn't place her. She looked up and saw me watching her. I smiled at her then went back to daydreaming.

"Kalen?" I looked up. It was the same woman. "Kalen is that you?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"Oh you don't recognize me… then again I guess it is expected…"

"Wait… Mrs. Mitchel!" I cried.

"Yes. Oh but Why didn't you go to L.A. With Callie?"

"I uh… James and I got into a fight." I confessed. "I didn't really want to see him and L.A. isn't really my thing."

"Oh I see. Well you should come over sometime." She said with a smile. Then she went back to watch the group of kids she was with I figured they must have been from her day care service. I knew she had seen the buses on my face. They lined either side of my eyes and hairline. Going home was sure to be a hell hole so I decided to hang around town for a bit. Passing the music store I saw posters for big time rush and frowned. James looked really happy and I was starting to doubt my decision to come to Minnesota. But the sun was going down and I had to get back home.

JAMES POV:

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gustavo yelled "YOU'RE TIMING IS OFF YOUR FORGETTING THE LYRICS AND YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"James this isn't like you," Kelly said pushing Gustavo away from the mic. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Kalen. I've tried to call her a few times but she hasn't picked up!" I explained. Just then my phone rang. "IT'S KALEN!" I yelled almost dropping my phone in shock.

"Hello?"

"James. I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." She was crying.

"Kalen?" I was panicking I heard yelling in the background and had a pretty good idea about what was going on. "KALEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I put her on speaker so Kendal and Logan could hear what was going on. I saw that Callie was listening from the other side of the glass.

"I'm sorry." She said. Someone else picked up the phone and was yelling _Who did you call! HU? Well maybe this'll nock the answer out of you._

I hear someone scream and the phone hit a wall before I was disconnected. Callie was up in a second dialing a number on her phone. "Jack? It's me. You're family lives in North Dakota right?... Can you get a plane to Minnesota tonight?"

I turned to Logan who was wide eyed. "Carlos call your dad. Tell him to go to James' house."

"Right." He pulled out his phone right away and Kendall was already on the line with his mom.

"James what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Look… my parent's… they like to drink a lot and when they drink they tend to get violent. We didn't tell any of you because we were worried we'd be sent into foster care and taken away from each other not that it's helping us right now."

"Gustavo." Logan said. "We need to get a plane to Minnesota now."

"Already on it." Kelly said.

Carlos hung up the phone. "My dad is on his way over."

"And Jack is heading to Minnesota. He's going to get there faster than we can." Callie said.

"You're guy's flight leaves in an hour." Kelly said.

"And our ride to the airport is on it's way." Kendal said.

Kalen POV

I locked my hands around my head trying to defend it from my parent's merciless blows. "FREEZE POLICE!" Someone yelled. a Hispanic man came over and checked me for a pulse. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I couldn't answer all I knew was the world was going black.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"

More people came over. "She's barely with us sir I'm not sure if she's going to make it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Kalen POV

I felt like I was suspended. The world was dark but I had my eyes closed. I didn't really feel like opening my eyes. I was too relaxed.

_Please_

The voice was familiar. It echoed around the space sounding sad and lonely. My eyes opened slowly.

_Please_

The voice echoed around me again. Looking around everything was dark.

_Wake up_

The voice was talking nonsense. I was awake. "I am awake." I said.

_Kalen_

"What?" I was getting annoyed. The voice was disrupting the calm of this world.

_Please wake up_

"Go away." I said. "I'm tired."

_I'm so sorry_

"Then go away." I felt myself drifting. I wanted to go to sleep.

JAMES POV:

I tried talking to Kalen. I begged her to wake up. "James." Logan said. He pointed to Kalen. It took me a minute but then I was what he was looking at. Beneath her eyelids her eyes were moving.

"Kalen." I said when the motion stopped. Her eyes moved again.

"I'm so sorry."

**YAY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Well not really… beware the next chapter will probably be pretty weird.**

**Review please.**

**~Ptbk**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

KALEN POV

It was very calm in the world that I was in. There wasn't really that much to do so I would think. I just lied in the darkness and thought. Sometimes it occurred to me that I could be dead. Since the last thing I remembered was jumping out a window it was possible I had killed myself. But I couldn't remember why. I couldn't remember who I was either. I assumed my name was Kalen. that was what the voices continued to call me.

After a lot of thinking I came to the conclusion that I wasn't dead. If I was dead I wouldn't be able to think and I probably wouldn't be the only one here.

Then I decided that the only thing I knew for sure was that I was really board.

_Hey Kalen. It's me again._

"Who are you?"

_Kalen listen I've been talking to you for five days now… please just give me a sign that you can hear me._

"I'm talking to you what more of a sign do you need?"

The echo stopped talking and I heard something. A dog was Barking and It ran towards me. "Hello…"

The dog turned out to actually be a puppy. "Hi." It said.

"Well that's weird." I said squatting down to talk to it.

"What's Weird?" The dog asked.

"Dogs can't talk." I told it.

"Well then how did I end up here talking?" It asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm Kalen."

The puppy tilted his head a bit as if it was thinking. "James."

"Well James since you and I seam to be the only ones here what do you say we stick together?"

"We aren't the only ones here."

"We aren't!"

"No… There's a town but it is very far away… It would take us several days to get there." He said.

"That's okay." I said. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"Well then follow me." He said. The puppy wagged his tail and jumped a few steps away.

I stood up and began to follow the dog.

**What do you think? Kalen's memory being wiped in her comma is offering me much creative liberty. Any suggestions on how to have the rest of the gang appear?**

**Till Next time**

**~Ptbk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola everyboy! Sorry about the lack of updates. I WAS AT CAMP! So much fun. then I had summer homework, BLAH! Anyway on to the story:**

Chapter 13:

I followed the dog through a dark grove of trees. "How far is it?" I asked

"Not far." The dog said. I slipped under a branch and before me was a sleepy old fashioned town. "Oh my…." I said.

We stepped towards the front gate of the town. "This is the nameless village." The dog said.

"It looks like we're the only ones awake…." I said

"Yes."

We walked down a main street of shops. Two streets branched off. One that led to a park and one that led to a river.

"Look it's town hall." The puppy said. I looked strait ahead and sure enough there was an old Greco-Roman style building. A wooden sign in front of it read Town hall, just like the puppy had stated.

"Do you think that someone will be there?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well lets go look." I stepped forward and walked past the various shops and houses to the building at the end of the street. The huge wooden doors opened with a creak. "Hello?" I called out but nobody answered. It was dark. "Do you see a light switch anywhere James?"

"Over there." He said. I headed towards an information desk where a light switch turned on every bulb in the building.

"Hello?" James called.

"James?" I turned to see where the voice was coming from. I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked like she was younger than I was. Upon closer inspection I saw she had cat ears sticking out from under her hair and a tail swishing around beneath her skirt

"Katie!" James said coming up to her.

"Hi James long time no see…. Who's this?"

"I'm Kalen." I said.

"Kalen…?"

"I- I don't know my last name."

"I see. Well can I ask what you are doing here?"

"James led me here. I thought I was the only one around but then he told me there was a town."

"I see. Well from the sounds of it you don't have a home. If you want to move here you will have to take a last name and talk to the town mom."

"Town mom?"

"She's like the mayor!" James said.

"Mm hm, The Witch Knight." Katie said pulling a big book out from under the desk. "We have a few vacant houses although most people have moved out since the goblins came…."

"Golbins?"

"A pair of them." Katie went on. "Every now and then they come into town and tear it up."

"But they haven't been around in a while!" James assured me. "And even if they did I would protect you."

"Katie?" a tall witch wearing armor stepped into the room from a door behind the desk.

"Hello mom."

"Hello. And who might you be?"

"Kalen…" I said.

"Well Kalen I'm The town Mom, You can call me mom or Mrs. Knight if you want."

"Okay." I said. "Um… I was wondering…. I would like to move in…"

"Excelent!" She took the book from Katie and it floated over to me along with a quill pen."

"Please state your name, age, and place of birth."

"Well…. My fist name is Kalen, or at least I think it is but I don't know my surname or how old I am, as far as place of birth I just sort of appeared here about two weeks ago…."

"Hm… well that is a predicament…. I know! Katie, James will the two of you please take her to see the doctors?"

"Doctors?" I asked.

"Don't worry they're really nice and happen to be close personal friends of mine." James assured me.

"Well…. Okay…." I stood up and followed Katie and James out the door.

"Race you!" Katie said. She jumped off of the stairs and in mid air, right before my eyes turned into a cheetah.

"What in the-!" I looked at James for an answer as we ran after her.

"Katie is a changeling." He said.

"Oh…."

**TA-DA! End of chapter! What do you think? I want to thank Dana2184 for suggesting Kendal as a cheetah. I liked the idea but thought that Katie was better suited to be a cat than her brother was. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I ran behind James and Katie and met them in front of a strange looking shop. On the window was a sign that read _Doc. Mitchel's treatment center and pharmacy_. The cheetah that was Katie decided to change back into a semi human form.

"In here." Katie said pushing the door open. A bell rang and I looked around. Shelves stocked with various medications and salves lined one wall. On the other side a medical library was overflowing and more books sat on top of the desk. I ran my fingers along the rows of Jars as Katie made her way to the desk and rang the bell that was there. A door in the back opened and a boy who didn't look that much older than me looked around the door. His Lab coat suggested he was the "Doc. Mitchel" Mentioned on the sign. However I was a bit worried because he had a sort of mad scientist look about him.

"Katie, James! How can I help you guys today?" He asked.

"Not us Logan." Katie said. She pointed at me. "Her."

He raised his eyebrows and briskly walked around the desk and up to me. He walked around me in a circle looking me up and down. "Hello. I'm Doctor Mitchel but you can call me Logan." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did.

"Kalen." I said.

He crouched a little so he was eye level with me. "Well Kalen what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't remember." I said.

Logan frowned. "Why don't you come with me." He stood up and addressed Katie and James. "I'll take care of her and send her back to town hall when I'm done."

"It's okay I'll wait here." James said. "I have some things to pick up anyway."

Logan nodded. And motioned for me to follow him into the back. Through the doorway was a small hallway at the end of it was a staircase that I assumed led up to an apartment and to either of my sides was a door. The one to my left had a sign on it reading _stores_ and Logan ushered me into the one on my right. In it I saw an examination room. I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I'll be right back." Logan said. "I'm going to get someone to help James.

I nodded and looked around the room it was how I would imagine any doctors office would look accept that it had wooden walls and a chrome panel with lots of buttons on one of the walls.

Logan walked into the room with a clip board and sat down on a rolling chair "So when you say you can't remember what do you mean?"

I thought for a second before I answered. "I… Well I don't know anything."

"What's two plus two?" Logan asked.

"Four."

"If you knew that then you know something." He said.

"I mean I don't know anything about myself."

"You know your name." he pointed out.

"That was a guess." I told him.

"Why did you guess Kalen?"

"That's what the voices keep calling me."

"Voices?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"I woke up one day just outside of that forest and voices keep on talking to me. The only thing that was constant was that they called me Kalen… so I assume it's my name."

"I see. Do you know a last name?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to try something." He rolled over to the panel and pressed a button. From the celling and floor a machine began to come together.

"Can you lie down please?" Logan asked. I lied back as he explained what was going on. "I'm going to use a few machines to take different kinds of pictures of your brain. I don't think anything is wrong but I'm just trying to see if I can find out why these… voices are pestering you."

The various machines hummed and buzzed. Logan clicked a few more buttons on the wall and the last machine disappeared. The pictures of my brain were printed and he put them up on the wall where a black light made them glow. I watched as he investigated each picture. "Oh…" He said.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Do you see this?" He pointed to a dark spot on one of the pictures.

"Yeah." I said. "I don't know what it is though."

"I had guessed." He said with a grin. "This is a bruise on your brain. "It could be what's causing you're amnesia."

"Oh… will it go away?"

"Well the bruise itself will fade but as to weather or not your memories return is another question." He said.

I frowned. I wanted to know what had happened. Shy had I jumped out of a window and who was the voice that kept talking to me. "I can answer some of your questions though."

"What?"

"You are fifteen years old. I took a few other x rays and they told me your age. And you have an ancestry from English, Irish and French roots." He said.

"Oh…" I said. "I was hoping for a name…" I said with a grin.

"I know." He picked up another slide. "This is a scan of the part of your brain that is responsible for interpreting your thoughts.

"Part of it has the bruise…" I observed.

"Your right." He continued to explain. "But other than that it's significantly larger than a quote unquote 'normal' brain."

"So?" I asked.

"Well if the part of your brain that interprets thoughts is larger theoretically your hearing is better and since I can't see anything wrong with your ears I assume that is the case." He continued to ramble as if it was the most exciting thing ever. "I think that the voices in your head were a figment of your imagination. Your brain was so used to constantly having sound stimulate it wherever you were before that it just made up sounds for you to hear after you were alone in the quiet."

"So they should go away?" I asked.

"Yes with time exposed to sound they will go away." He said. He stood and motioned for me to follow him. "I want you to check back with me if you begin to remember anything."

He walked out the door in front of me and as I stepped through behind him I heard it.

"_Hey Kalen."_

I stiffened slightly. _You are a figment of my imagination. Go away._

"_It's me again."_

_You are not real if you were you would have a name._

This time a different voice popped up. It was more feminine than the usual one. _Hey I know I haven't talked to you in a while… There hasn't been much to say…_

I shook my head for a second trying to ignore the voices. When I looked p Logan was talking to a fairy. It took me a second to realize that the she was about my age.

"Kalen I want you to meet my sister, Callie." He said.

James was sitting by the desk with a bag next to him. "She's your age and wants to be your friend!"

"I'm Callie." She said. "It's nice to meet you. Hey after you get checked in at town hall you should come back and I'll introduce you to my friends!" She was loud and talked fast so it kind of overwhelmed me but I was glad there was someone like her here and wanted to be my friend.

"Kalen. It's nice to meet you."

_Please if you can hear us WAKE UP!_

**So the idea of this dream is her brain trying to make sense of what happened and the fragments of memories that she has left after the "Accident". I hope I'm doing an okay job of introducing each person as she is reintroduced to them. Tell me what you think. She's going to meet Christopher and Jack next if anyone has a suggestion on how they should be in the… dream? Hallucination? Whatever you want to call it…**

**Till next time.**

**~PtbK**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**Jack POV:**

I was worried about Callie and James. She hadn't left the hospital since the accident, not that I had either for extended periods but still; I had enough of a mind to _feed_ myself. James hardly slept. Granted the two were on speaking terms again but that was hardly a win considering the situation. James got up and left the room. We'd been waiting for ten days. He spoke to her every day hoping she would hear him.

"Hey…" I saw Callie talking but to Kalen not me. "I know I haven't talked in a while but there hasn't been much to say."

I sad down next to her and put my hand over hers that was holding Kalen's.

"Please if you can hear us WAKE UP!"

I saw Kalen's eyes twitch behind her lids again. That was the only sign that she ever heard us. I sighed and gave Callie's hand a squeeze. She had been hysterical the day after we got here and it all sunk in. She punched the doctor when he told her there was nothing he could do. Then she broke the surgeon's clipboard when she found out Kalen had gone under while getting stitched up.

"Guys." We looked up and saw Christopher.

"Chris?!" Callie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack called me. The night of the accident took me a while to get permission though. Is she…?"

"In a coma." I told him. "She's stable and it seems like she reacts when we talk to her but she isn't waking up."

"Well if she responds to talking I've got a few things to say." He pulled up a stool and sat down next to us.

**KALEN POV:**

After getting set up in town hall I let Callie drag me away to meet her friends. "You'll love Jack and Chris." She went on. "Their normal humans like Logie. Just not as smart. Instead Jack is super fast and Chris is really strong."

I nodded and she dragged me to what looked like a little school house further down the street. She flew up to the door and nocked.

"Hello?" A tall tan boy opened the door for her.

"JACKIE!" She squealed tackling him.

"Oh! Hey Cal…" He said a little sheepishly.

"Jack who was it?" A somewhat built guy came to the door. I took in his goldish hair and dark eyes and immediately flushed.

"It's Callie and- someone I don't know."

"OH!" Callie came over and dragged me over to the boys. "Guys this is Kalen. James found her in the woods. She just moved in!"

"Hi I'm Jack." He said sticking out his hand.

I took it and shook. "Nice to meet you."

"Names Christopher." The other one shook my hand to and I could've sworn I got darker.

"Uh hey Cal… not to rush you out or anything but we're in the middle of our biology project so can we hang out later?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah sure." Callie turned to me and pulled me away. "Come on I'll take you to your house." I followed her and waved goodbye to the boys. Once we were a little further Callie shot me a sly glance. "So you like Chris?"

"What!? NO!" I said. "I just met the guy!"

"The blush says otherwise."

"Well I'm not going to deny he's cute…" I mumbled.

"It's okay he's the first crush you can remember so even if you've had one before he's the first that you can remember." She stopped outside of a house. It seamed vaguely familiar. So did the tree growing outside next to a few of the windows and swing set in the front lawn. "I have to go help Logie at the shop. Stop by tomorrow after your settled in and we can hang out." I waved goodbye to her and stepped up to the house.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. I looked around the room and suddenly a massive headache filled my head I looked around the room and saw flashes of beer cans scattered on the floor and a man and a woman and an older boy. It was over in a moment and I paused to catch my breath.

_Hey Kalen. Been a while. It's me Chris._

"You're not Chris you're one of the voices. I just met Chris." I fired back.

_Listen you need to wake up soon. If you don't you'll be in trouble._

"How will I be in trouble? Last I checked you're the one stuck inside my brain-damaged head. If you don't shut up soon I'll poke you with a Q-tip!" I was starting to get mad. This stupid voice wouldn't shut up!

_We're all waiting for you to come around so do it soon got it?_

"Who's waiting for me! I can't even remember my last freaking name! If it's so important to you make me remember you maybe then I'll 'come around' or whatever!" I stomped my foot and turned on heel to incestigate the upstairs of my house.

I entered the master bedroom and looked out the window. Then I almost hurled.

It was the exact same view I remember from my memory of jumping out of a window.

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. It was a scramble to finish my summer homework and I didn't have any time to write. :'( **

**Fortunately though I'm back and with a pole on my wall. I need some input for a story I had an idea on. Simply vote for your favorite OC and they'll be the feature character in the long run! Please note there are two options for Kalen and pick the one you like best if it's her! **

**I enjoy reviews, I enjoy them very much.**

**Till Next time!**

**~PtbK**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**KALEN POV:**

"Kalen?" I was snapped out of my horror by James' voice. "How do you like your house?"

"I- it's… it's nice." I said.

"OH GOOD! Now I'm going to introduce you to the last few citizens of our fair town, that is unless you'd rather sleep?"

"No I'm fine. Lead the way."

I followed him out of the small house and onto the street. "My house is right there!" He said motioning to the dog house next door to my own. "All you have left to meet is Kendal and Carlos."

"Okay." I followed down the street to a storefront across the street from Logan's doctor's office. "Kendal's the grocer in town. This is his store." James said leading me in. "Kendal you in here!?"

"IN THE BACK!" A voice said.

"Come up front! There's someone here for you to meet!"

Someone came up to the front of the store. He had blond hair and cat ears sticking out from under his hair. "You look like Katie." I said.

"Katie? You met my sister! You're the one who just moved in right?" He asked. "I'm Kendal."

"Kalen." I said shaking his hands.

"Well if you guys need anything let me know. I've got to take care of some stocking in the back!" He ran back to the back room and the door behind me opened. I turned around and froze at what I saw. A hockey helmet and clothes were floating in mid air. "Wha- huh- how?" I looked at James for an explanation.

"Hi Carlos!" He said. "Carlos has a rare condition. It makes him turn invisible whenever he's awake."

"Whoa cool." I said.

"Hi. You must be Kalen." A voice said. A sleeve shifted into my direction and I assumed he wanted to shake my hand. I reached out to where I assumed his hand would be and found something solid. Shaking it I smiled at him. "I'm Carlos."

"Kalen." I said smiling.

"Well I'm just here to pick up some things then I've got to get home. Helmet and I are going to watch Opra."

"O- Okay?" I said as the clothing moved around the store.

"OH! I almost forgot I have a meeting with The town mom! I'll be back later!" James yelled.

_Hey Kalen._

I shook my head as the voice popped up. "Hm… while I'm here I better pick up some food…" I said to myself. I reached into my back pocket of my jeans. I don't know how but I knew a wallet would be there. When I opened it I found a hundred dollars and a school ID.

"MY NAME!" I yelled.

"What?" Kendal asked looking around the door.

"My name! IT has my name on it! It's really Kalen! AND MY LAST NAME IS DIMOND! I'm fifteen! I go to school? Huh, didn't see that one coming…"

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"I had amnesia. I mean I still do. BUT THIS ANSWERS QUESTIONS!" I said. "Oh! Kendal I'd like to buy this please." I put my groceries on the counter and he scanned them for me before letting me go and talking to Carlos.

I ran out the door and right into someone. "Ow…" I mumbled sitting up strait. "That hurt."

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

I looked up and blushed. It was Christopher. "I- I'm fine. What's up?"

"Not much. Need a hand?" I took his hand and let him help me up.

"Uh thanks." I said. "Um… would you want to… come over?"

"Sure. Here I'll carry your bag."

I felt myself turn red as his hand brushed over mine. "I can carry it."

"No really I've got it." He said. "So what's up? How's the place?"

"It's fine." I said. "And uh… close by to you guys so I could stop by…"

He smirked at the comment. "Well if you want."

We walked into my house and I started to put away the groceries. "So do you want to do something?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"_Well everyone's been waiting for you to get up."_

"What?" I shook my head. He was talking like the voices.

"_I'm waiting for you to wake up."_

"Christopher what are you talking about?"

He leaned over me and I blushed. _"Come back to us soon."_

**CHRISOPHER POV:**

The others had gone to get food. I was alone with Kalen for the first time in two days so I had started talking to her. "I'm waiting for you to wake up." I said squeezing her hand. She was one of my best friends, and I'd known for about a year that I had a crush on her. And now she was in a hospital. "Come back to us soon." I mumbled. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and saw her blush. "Hm… maybe you can hear us. If you can you better wake up."

**Hi guys! Kalen's nightmare may be drawing to a close soon. But as a quick explanation She never met Carlos but heard about him so he's an invisible man. Then you'll all have to guess what kind of cat Kendal is.**

**Reviews make me happy. Remember to vote for the poll. I'll probably close it in about a week but at the moment I have a draw. I need a winner and runner up! **

**~PtbK**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**KALEN POV:**

"STOP!" I pushed Christopher off of me. He stumbled back and caught himself on the counter behind him with his other hand raised. My vision flashed and it wasn't Christopher in front of me but instead a man reaching back to smack me. I ducked under his arm and ran out the door.

"KALEN GO BACK INSIDE!" I looked to the left and saw James running towards me.

"What?" I looked behind me and a hand reached down to wrap around me. A troll lifted me into the air.

"_You disgusting daughter! How dare you run away from us!"_

"NO! LET ME GO I'LL BE GOOD!"

"KALEN!" I looked down and James' small frame turned into that of a huge wolf.

"_No wonder James left you! Who would want to be around you!?"_

"James I'm sorry help me!" I cried.

He jumped over to me and bit down on the trolls arm. It screamed and dropped me.

"_Nobody loves you!"_

"_Kalen?"_

"_We tired to discipline you!"_

"_Kalen please!" _

"_You left us!" _

"_WAKE UP!" _

The other Troll's hand slammed down over my head and I began to pass out.

"_KALEN WAKE UP!"_

"_Nobody loves you."_

That much is true.

"_Nobody ever will."_

That's probably true.

"_Maybe you should just die." _

Maybe I will.

**Hello! This is PtbK… so many possibilities as to how to end the story or continue. What's your opinion on the story so far? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

CHRISOPHER POV:

I had sat back down and was joined by Callie and Jack. "She looks so sad…" Jack said.

Callie glared at the heart rate monitor. "GOD DAMN IT!" We both jumped at her outburst.

"Callie…" Jack put a hand on her Shoulder.

"NO! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO! If we hadn't let her… she wouldn't be…" Callie broke down and started crying.

"Callie?" Logan and James came back into the room and Callie ran over to her brother.

"Kalen?" I looked over at her brother as he sat down next to her. "Hey Logan! Something's wrong!"

"What?" I came over with them and saw what they meant her breathing was ragged and panicked sounding.

"Go get a doctor." Logan said. James ran for the door.

"Logie what's wrong?"

"I don't know Cal…"

"The accident has manifested." The older lady next to Kalen said.

"What?" Callie was clearly more than a little peeved and Jack and I both walked over to her.

"I believe the girl has been dreaming about the events leading up to her accident. Whatever it was is she is remembering it."

Kalen flat lined. "Logie!" Callie cried.

The doctor's came in and that point and ushered us all out the door.

"Oh god…" Callie collapsed with Jack and Logan supporting her.

"Guys what's going on?" Katie ran over with the others in tow.

"We…. We're loosing her…."

Katie just about fainted and Mrs. Knight took her back to the lobby.

"Mr. Diamond." One of the doctors came back out.

"Is she okay!?" We all asked.

"We stabilized her… But… Sir you're sister's condition is deteriorating and the longer she stays asleep the less chance of her walking up is… you may want to-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a terrified scream came from the room and Callie James and I pushed past the doctors. The older woman smiled at us and Kalen sat bolt upright in bed looking rather scared and in a lot of pain. "What? Where am I?"

**BOO! I'M BACK! Sorry about the really long delay. Had all my time consumed with marching band and then I had to get my laptop repaired. But now I'll be good. Kalen's finally awake so what will happen from here?**

**~PtbK**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

KALEN POV:

"_Maybe you should just die."_

Maybe I will.

_GOD DAMN IT! WE SOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO! If we hadn't… she wouldn't be… _

"What was that?" I asked.

_Kalen? Go get a doctor. Logie what's wrong? I don't know Cal… The accident has manifested._

"What are you talking about?" I managed to croak out.

_The patent had flat lined. START RESESITATION! _

"_Maybe you should just die." _

Am I supposed to die? Am I supposed to be dead? I don't understand, what's going on?

"_Maybe you should just die."_

Maybe I can?

_You should just die._

Maybe I'm supposed to.

_Just die._

Maybe I want to.

_Die._

What am I thinking. "NO!" I started to struggle against the troll's grip. "LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE INTO YOU!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"LET ME GO!"

The world went dark. I was floating again. I started to feel very calm.

_She's stable. _

I opened my eyes for a minute before I realized that it was just another voice. "Oh…" I said. _My dear, there are people waiting for you._ "What?" I looked around for the new voice. "Hello?"

_My dear you were in a terrible accident. But there are people who are waiting for you so now you must wake up. _"I have to… wake up? But I feel like I am awake it doesn-" _You must realize you are not awake. You are barely alive. _"I'm not bare-" _Wake up. You're name is Kalen and you were in an accident and now you must wake up!" _

"Am I asleep?" I Asked. "Please! How do I wake up? Am I dreaming?"

_You are asleep. You have been for a very long time. Wake up. _

I floated on my back. _Maybe to wake up I have to fall asleep first._ I closed my eyes. Memories flooded back to me. I remembered the entire trip home and my parents beating me. Calling James and the police coming in. "AHHHHHHH!" I sat bolt upright. Pain overtook my entire torso and I doubled over breathing hard. A door opened and a lot of people ran in. "What?" I looked around the room. It was all unfamiliar. "Where am I?"

A boy with longish brown hair and Hazel eyes ran up to me. "Kalen? You're in the hospital. Do you feel okay?"

"Uh… Y- yes… but… who are you?"

His eyes widened in horror. "Kalen… It's me. James."

I shook my head at him. "No. James is a dog."

**I feel really mean writing these most recent chapters.**

**~PtbK**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

JAMES POV:

"What do you mean… James is a dog?" I asked. Kalen looked at me blankly.

"James… He's a dog." She held her arms out in front of her. "He's like… yay big? Brown fur… I think he turned into a wolf."

"What?" Callie asked walking over to us rather hesitantly. "Kalen… James is here."

Kalen looked at her and smiled a bit. "Hi Callie." Kalen looked at me. "So you're name is James too? I'm Kalen." She held out her hand.

"I- I know that." I said. "Kalen… I'm you're brother."

"A… Brother…" She looked at Callie. "Does this have something to do with the memory loss your brother was talking about? Hey wait a second where are your wings?"

"Wings?" Callie asked. "Kalen think. You went home for break and then there were the issues with you're parents and-"

"That's it!" Kalen yelled. She looked at me and started to cry. "I remember!"

"You do?"

"Yes!" Her face crumpled and went from joy to utter despair in a matter of seconds.

"Kal?" She threw her arms around me and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Kalen it's okay. I should be apologizing."

"No… No I got mad and Let it get the best of me. I'm so sorry James."

Her voice was very quiet. It made me sad to hear. "It's okay." I told her. "I'm not letting that happen ever again."

**Tada! I can make a happy ending. What would you like? End it here or write anther chapter or two? R+R.**

**~PtbK**


End file.
